This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Inductors and transformers commonly include one or more coils. Sometimes, these coils are formed by stamping or photochemical etching one or more pieces of conductive material. In some instances, the coils formed by stamping can include rectangular portions including sharp edges. This coil configuration is commonly called a bus bar coil design.